exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
THE JSB LEGACY
| image = Sandaime J Soul Brothers - THE JSB LEGACY cover.jpg | artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE | title = THE JSB LEGACY | original = | type = Studio album | released = March 30, 2016 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2015-2016 | genre = Dance-pop, R&B, ballad | length = 55:31 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = "starting over" "STORM RIDERS" "Summer Madness" "Unfair World" | previous = PLANET SEVEN (2015) | current = THE JSB LEGACY (2016) | next = THE JSB WORLD (2017)}} THE JSB LEGACY is the sixth studio album released by Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It was released on March 30, 2016 in five editions: CD+2Blu-ray, CD+2DVD, CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD and a CD only edition. It is certified Triple Platinum by RIAJ for the shipment of 750,000 copies of the album. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-86080/B~C, ¥5,616) * CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-86081/B~C, ¥6,696) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86082/B, ¥4,320) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86083/B, ¥5,400) * CD Only (RZCD-86084, ¥3,240) Singles Sandaime J Soul Brothers - starting over cover.jpg|"starting over"|link=starting over Sandaime J Soul Brothers - STORM RIDERS CD only.jpg|"STORM RIDERS"|link=STORM RIDERS Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Summer Madness CD only.jpg|"Summer Madness"|link=Summer Madness Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Unfair World CD only.jpg|"Unfair World"|link=Unfair World Tracklist CD # Feel So Alive # STORM RIDERS feat.SLASH # Summer Madness feat. Afrojack # Share The Love - THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE # BREAK OF DAWN # Unfair World # Dream Girl # Over & Over # Beautiful Life # starting over # J.S.B. DREAM # Born in the EXILE # Ginga Tetsudou 999 (Sandaime J Soul Brothers ver.) (Bonus Track) DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 * Music Video # Feel So Alive # STORM RIDERS feat.SLASH # Summer Madness feat. Afrojack # Unfair World # J.S.B. DREAM # starting over # Born in the EXILE * Document # Feel So Alive # STORM RIDERS # Summer Madness # Unfair World # J.S.B. DREAM ; Disc 2: Special Bonus Track CD+2Blu-ray, CD+2DVD editions only * 2015 a-nation stadium fes. 0823 # STORM RIDERS feat.SLASH # O.R.I.O.N. # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # Hanabi # a-nation 2015 Special MIX by PKCZ® Medley ## PLAY THAT ## BURNING UP -PKCZ® Remix- ## S.A.K.U.R.A. -PKCZ® Remix- ## Waking Me Up -PKCZ® Remix- ## Summer Madness -PKCZ® Remix- # Summer Madness feat. Afrojack # (YOU SHINE) THE WORLD # Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru -Can't Take My Eyes Off You- '-ENCORE-' # J.S.B. DREAM # Unfair World # R.Y.U.S.E.I. Featured Members * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: x* Videos Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE - starting over Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE - Born in the EXILE Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE - NEW ALBUM "THE JSB LEGACY" Teaser movie vol.1 Trivia * "Born in the EXILE" was written by members Tosaka Hiroomi and Imaichi Ryuji, and used for the movie of same title by the group. * The song "Feel So Alive" was used to promote the album. External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+2DVD | CD+2Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Albums Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Albums Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Triple Platinum Certification